1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments relate to locking a group of images to a desired level of zoom and an object of interest between image transitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for images to be captured by users in a bursty manner. For example, even though a user may ultimately want to settle on a limited number of representative pictures (e.g., of a group of people standing in front of a landmark, of a new baby, etc.), the user may take a relatively high number of pictures in an image capture session to ensure that at least one of the pictures will be satisfactory (e.g., all people in the image have their eyes open, etc.). After an image capture session, the user will typically view the images captured during the image capture session one-by-one on his/her image capture device to delete unsatisfactory images, etc. If the user is interested in a particular target feature that is present in most or all of the images (e.g., one particular person's face, a particular animal at a zoo, a particular cloud in the sky, etc.), the user may want to zoom-in to focus on the target feature to evaluate the image. In this case, the user may be required to manually zoom to the target feature each time the user transitions to a new image from the image capture session.